


Creatures of the Water: Selkie

by ml101



Series: Ocean of Stories [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle Christmas in July, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rumple thought his life was far less interesting and uneventful as compared to his friends, a night stroll along the beach will turn it around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rumple wasn’t in the mood.

Well he was happy of course but still not in the mood for celebrating.

His mates from uni had wanted a vacation reunion and that was how he found himself walking along the shores of Orkney Islands. Don’t get him wrong. It was nice seeing his old pals again after beating himself up through law school while the rest had already hard paying jobs throughout the world.

Killian was at sea most of the time but he had managed to go to different countries in the span of a year that Rumple could only wish for. Milah was a travel photographer and she was being paid to go to those historic and tourist attractions. Albert was back in the United States and busy trying to set-up his own law firm that he already said Rumple had a place reserved for in case he decided to cross seas. Cora was busy making money but still found herself getting engaged to businessman Henry Mills.

That last one was the kicker. Rumple had of course fallen in love with Cora and he thought they were actually going somewhere right before they had graduated but then as Rumple was about to start his LPC, Cora had broken up with him.

It was easy to fake that he was ok to everyone...they were all in different parts of the globe. Milah of course saw past through his usual greetings on social media. When she was in London for a scheduled trip, she had seen how the breakup had affected him.

Out of everyone, Milah did know Rumple the best. She was his best friend after all. Sure they tried dating each other but it was weird when both saw the other as a sibling needing to protect.

“You should have said something,” said Milah as they went out to lunch a few weeks back. “We’re going to living under one roof for a week, Rum. This might get complicated especially if Cora is bringing her boyfriend along.”

“It’s fine, Mil,” replied Rum, taking so much interest in the glass of water in front of him. That was before Henry decided to propose to Cora while they were having dinner that night.

Rumple sighed and turned to somewhat calm beach, the sound of waves crashing to the sore slowly calming his nerves.

He sat down near the edge of where the water splashed and tried to decide what to feel with recent turn of events. He of course saw the looks Killian and Milah were shooting his way. Albert was already drunk by that time and Cora was of course just ecstatic having a rich guy fawn over her.

It was easy enough to slip out unnoticed.

He didn’t have any intention of winning her back and all that but Rumple still felt a little bit miserable. His friends were all living their lives and he was still at the bottom of the heap. He was always the failure, the one who wasn’t going to amount to anything. Other people would turn to him and think the bastard was lucky to have such popular and successful friends.

“I have the perfect way to win her over,” said Killian as they settled in the house they had rented.

“Who said he was trying to win her over again?” hissed Milah. Milah was never on board with the two of them dating but she didn’t meddle because Rumple said he was happy.

“Milah’s right Killian,” said Rumple, laying himself down on the sofa. “She seems to be perfectly happy with Henry Mills. Why would I make the effort?”

“Besides,” began Albert. “We all know the only reason why she went out with Rum is because she wanted to get an extravagant dress.” The couple glared at him and Albert sank back a little. “What? We all know it’s true!”

“And we’re trying to cheer Rum up,” replied Milah and this got to Albert, who sheepishly smiled at his friend.

Gold’s aunts were both celebrated fashion designers. They weren’t known globally but were a household name in their country.

“Albert’s right though,” began Killian, offering a bottle of beer. “The only reason why we’re having this is because she wants to show off her new boyfriend. The only reason why we are friends with her is because she dated Rum.”

The little reunion was organized by Cora and what Killian said was probably true as Rumple thought about all that has happened in their first night together.

Almost everyone was trying to make an excuse already tomorrow...Rumple included. If he had to see Cora and Henry all over each other for the next four days, let alone another day, he might just off himself. It was already blessing that Henry rented them a separate hotel room seeing as they were newly engaged and wanted some privacy.

Sighing, he turned his attention back to the sea. It was quiet and serene...Rumple wished his life was like that...well it was like that, devoid of any activity, a mass of big black nothing.

But then appeared a flicker of light in the ocean of darkness and Rumple had to rub his eyes just to make sure he was seeing right.

Something had washed to shore...better yet, someone. Someone with very pale skin that stood out in the darkness. Rumple immediately got to his feet to walk over to the person.

But he stopped in his tracks a good foot away. Someone was a young woman….make that a young, very beautiful woman. Her skin was very smooth and white, her long brown hair ending just below her shoulders.

Her gaze was solely on the sea just as Rumple’s gaze was fixated on her. For one very good reason...she was stark naked.

Rumple was a smart man, he graduated at the top of his class whichever level of education you want to choose, but it was at that moment that he had forgotten the English language and the ability to form any coherent sentence in his head.

So Rumple did what he usually did in any situation with women, he turned and walked towards the other direction. And then of course he just had to trip over something which sent him rolling down on the sand closer to the now vaguely aware woman that someone had been watching her the entire time.

She gasped as he landed hard on the sand a few centimeters from her. His feet got tangled with...a pile of fur? Rumple’s gaze studied the material that he had finally dislodged himself with and the soft gasp was once again heard.

Rumple looked up just in time for the woman to kneel right in front of him, her eyes big and scared as she watched his movements.

“It’s alright,” blurted out Rumple. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

The woman’s gaze, Rumple finally realized, wasn’t on him exactly. Rather, it was on the fur in his hands.

Rumple swallowed and turned from the thing in his hands and towards the woman. Naked woman sitting right next to a pile of fur on the beach....

The woman slowly moved towards him as Rumple swallowed again, very wary of what was going to happen next.

“Ummm,” began Rumple, as he offered the fur to her. “I think this is yours?”

The woman studied him and her gaze was a bit unnerving and he found himself fidgeting under her scrutiny? Was it scrutiny? Her gaze was more curious.

“I am yours.”

“What?!” That was...well that was not what he was expecting.

“I am now your wife.” The woman said, coming closer to him, her face a mere inches from his.

“Ummm,” began Rumple, why did he have to be a bumbling idiot right now of all times. There was this very beautiful woman right next to him, claiming that she was now his wife. How the hell did that happen? “I don’t think---”

“You’ve captured my fur,” began the woman, her face still neutral. “By law, that makes me your wife.”

“I don’t---what?!” Rumple shouted again finally gaining the courage to stand and back away from her. He studied the fur in his hands then back to the woman on the ground. Captured her fur? Oh no no no no no…

“Are you…,” began Rumple, not fully believing it. “You’re a--”

“A Selkie,” replied the woman. “And by law, if a human captures the fur of a female Selkie, then that Selkie is now to be the human’s wife.”

“I…” began Rumple, turning again from the fur in his hand to the naked woman who now stood in front of him, again moving to stand closer to him, not even thinking about why would he inch closer and closer. He abruptly raised his arm towards her. “You can have it back.”

The woman’s eyes widened, a look of hurt in those deep blue eyes. “You do not wish me to be your wife?”

“No!” blurted out Rumple. “I mean...I...I...oh bloody hell!” Rumple ran a hand over his face. “Look, you’re very beautiful and I would be a bloody idiot not to take you as a wife but…” He paused as those piercing blue eyes studied him. “No one could ever want me to be their husband.”

The woman cocked her head to one side and he was once again lost under her gaze. “How do you know?”

Cora’s face suddenly swam to mind and he just swallowed the growing lump in his throat. “I just do.” He offered her the fur again. “You can have this back.”

The woman reached for her skin but stopped and locked eyes with him. “You are giving me a choice.”

It wasn’t a question and Rumple couldn’t help but smile and nodded. The woman studied him once again but this rewarded him with a small smile and withdrew her hand.

Rumple gave her a puzzled look. “I think you are wrong.” She moved to stand right in front of him, her face right next to his, their lips, a few centimeters apart. “I would want you to be my husband.”

And before Rumple could even comprehend what was happening, their lips met and it was like nothing he had ever experienced before. Something pulsed within him and he was sure she must have felt it as well. It was like a jolt of something warm and it spread throughout his body, giving him a sense of utter joy and happiness.

After what felt like an eternity, they broke apart and the woman gave him a very bright smile. “Yes, I would very much like you to be my husband.” She took the fur from his hand and tossed it to the beach. “My name is Belle.”

“I…” began Rumple, trying to understand what the hell just happened but there was a very beautiful woman wrapping her arms around his waist and she just said she wanted him to be her husband. The woman continued to smile up at him and her blue eyes shined with a hint of something that Rumple could not place.

Screw logical thought. She was there right beside him...he could understand later. “I’m Rumple.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You what?!”

It would have been a great photo moment. All his friends looking at him like he had grown another head...well technically that was true given the woman who clung to his arm and wearing his coat.

“Look I don’t really know how to explain it,” began Rumple but the woman beside him took matters into her own hands.

“I am his wife by the virtue of Selkie tradition.” replied Belle. “He captured my skin and if I had to choose any human to be my husband, I would have gladly chosen him as well.” Belle looked back at him and smiled. Rumple felt he could melt into a puddle and he’d still be happy.

“Lucky bastard,” whispered Albert and Killian which earned them a smack behind their respective heads from Milah. She turned and glared at Rumple. “You can’t possibly just stand there?”

“I--”

“She’ll freeze! Honestly, Rum!” said Milah as she gently took Belle. “Let’s find you some clothes and then we can sort out everything else later.”

Belle nodded, flashing Rumple one last smile before heading to the room Milah shared with Killian.

The men both eyed Rumple in astonishment. “Is this---are you?” began Albert, completely dumbstruck with what had just happened.

Rumple unwrapped the bundle of fur he had tuck away under his arm. Killian whistled upon seeing it. “It’s serious, mate. That’s fur from a seal from the looks of it.” He paused to look at Rumple. “Lass’ a Selkie, alright.”

“Well if they are to be married,” began Albert, sitting down in the makeshift living room of the house they were renting for the week. “We have to do some legal work. We can’t just simply say that she’s a mythological creature who has fallen in love with our best friend.”

“Wait--,” began Rumple.

“I’m pretty sure you’ve some cover up stories in your firm, Spencer,” began Killian, pouring himself a drink. “Just say she was initially an illegal immigrant or something.”

“I don’t--,” began Rumple again but was once again cut off.

“She does sound Australian.” began Albert, as he took his phone and laptop and began working. “Maybe I can find some way to get her a birth certificate or something…”

“GUYS!” shouted Rumple as the two finally stopped their scheming and turned to Rumple. “Maybe we could...I don’t know stop and just be confused for five minutes.” Rumple slumped down on the couch next to Albert who then covered his face with his hands.

He heard Killian set the bottle and some glasses on the table and felt Albert place a hand on his shoulder. “Look, Rum, we’re going to find a way for this to work and--”

“This is insane,” mumbled Rumple from behind his hands. “I don’t know what got into me when I just accepted the--”

“Maybe it’s the way you two look at each other,” replied Killian and this finally got Rumple to raise his head from his hands and look at him. “Albert, help me out here.”

“He’s right though,” added Albert and Rumple turned to him, eyes wide. “The way you two were looking at each other before you entered the house.” He paused and smirked. “Seeing her with your coat, I thought that finally Rum found a girl worth the effort.”

“I--,” but Rumple was cut off by Milah opening the door and stepping out. She took Killian's glass and drained it.

“That woman is a curious thing ain’t she,” remarked Milah as she poured herself another drink. “I had to answer question after question until I finally introduced her to Google and she’s met her match.”

Rumple groaned again and leaned back on the couch.

“But there’s one thing I’m sure of,” replied Milah as she finished draining her drink and set the glass back down. She turned to Rumple who still covered his face yet again with his hands. “That woman is sure as hell in love with you.”

“What?!” asked Rumple as he sharply brought his head up to meet Milah’s gaze. “How can you be so sure about that?”

“One, the way she was looking at you when you arrived,” began Milah. “Two, the way she was asking about you. Three, the way she was searching about being human so she could fit in. She’s doing, planning and thinking about the ways she could be human to be your wife.”

“She doesn’t have to change who she is,” replied Rumple all of a sudden. “I mean I don’t really know if I like her--”

All three of his friends scoffed at that. “You like her, no you love her,” corrected Milah. “Sure you’re using your rational and logical brain Rum but for once can you not be the smartest man in the room.”

“I…” he trailed off.

“Look we’re going to find a way to make this legal but,” began Albert as he dropped his voice. “From what Milah is telling us, that girl has just forgotten everything about her old life and is now focused on living the rest of it with you.”

“That’s already saying something mate,” pointed out Killian.

Rumple studied his three friends. This was insane and yet...something inside him was hoping it would just work out.

* * *

Belle was too busy searching on the computer when Rumple entered the room. He had to remind himself that Belle wasn’t your ordinary woman. Sure she was wearing human clothes now and looked like a very beautiful young woman who was busy searching on Google but Rumple knew that wasn’t the case.

“Are you alright?” asked Rumple, startling Belle as she sharply turned to him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“No it’s ok,” replied Belle with a smile. “I’ve just been searching.”

“Searching what exactly?” asked Rumple, standing near the door in case she didn’t want him there.

“I saw a book floating by the beach some time ago and wanted to know if there was a story after it.” replied Belle much to Rumple’s surprise. “Yes, I can read.”

“That’s amazing,” voiced out Rumple and Belle’s smile widened. Rumple had to keep himself in check. Yes, this was a woman who had accepted to being his wife but he didn’t want to have her abandon everything just for him. “Listen, Belle...I---”

“Are you going to try and dissuade me from being your wife again?” asked Belle. She had known him for a good hour or so and she could already read him like an open book.

“I don’t want you to change who you are just for me,” spoke up Rumple, relieved that he had finally said it out loud before he could stop himself. “I don’t want you to abandon your old life.”

“To be honest, I didn’t have a life before I’ve been staying by the beach,” said Belle as she stood and walked over to him. “I don’t have anyone else. I’ve only had myself and my discoveries of abandoned human treasures in the beach.” She took his hands into hers. “I know humans usually get to know one another before they decide on being husband and wife...but,” she stood on her toes and kissed him.

The same surge of warmth and joy spread throughout his entire body again and then it was over. Rumple turned to her, a mixture of surprise and adoration on his face. “What you felt, what we both felt when we kiss...that’s magic like no other, Rumple.”

Rumple met her eyes and he couldn’t help but agree. “I think we call it love.”

“Love,” repeated Belle with a smile. “Yes, I believe that’s true.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I don’t think that such a good idea,” said Rumple as Milah had already taken a hold of Belle’s arm. Rumple had said that he was going to show Belle around and even make a small attempt of a date but Milah and the others did not want him to have an escape from their supposed lunch with Cora and Henry.

Belle had offered to stay at the house and do some more research on human life but Milah just offered her a dress and whisked her away to the bedroom to change.

“We’ll say that she’s your fiancée who just couldn’t stand the fact of being away from you for such a long time,” said Killian with a sly smirk which he shared with Albert.

“And we can say that we all have known for quite some time and we just didn’t bring it up because it might hurt her feelings,” added Albert. “This was all before Henry had proposed of course.”

Killian scoffed as the other two turned to him. “What? If you ask me, that little showcase last night looked to be for our benefit.” Killian emptied the bottle he was holding and threw it to the bin. “Seemed it was all a show for us. Cora Mills engaged to a rich man and her life is far greater than ours.”

Albert snorted. “Can’t wait to see the look on her face.”

“I don’t--”

“Come on, Rum,” said Killian, walking over to him. “Last night? That was all for us, especially for you. A slap on the face that she’s getting along grand without you.”

“Yeah but you’ll show her,” said Albert. “Nobody goes and plays around with my mate’s heart and gets away with it.”

Killian made to reply but his phone buzzed and he read the text. “Milah said for us to go ahead.”

“But--,” began Rumple but he was dragged out the door by his friends.

“Milah’ll make sure Belle gets there in one piece,” said Killian. “Nothing to worry about.”

“Yeah right,” mumbled Rumple as they got into Albert’s car and drove to the hotel Cora and Henry were staying at.

To be honest, Rumple would have preferred to have spent the entire day with Belle but he didn’t want to ditch his friends like that.

Upon arrival, Cora and Henry were already snogging at the table and Albert cleared his throat in obvious annoyance to get their attention.

“Oh I’m sorry,” replied Cora with a smile. “I didn’t notice--”

“We saw,” said Killian and Cora must have expected that he was going to apologize because the smile dropped slightly.

“Where’s Milah?” asked Henry and Rumple still could not fathom what this nice man could possibly see in her...the same question he kept asking himself until now, especially when Cora offers him a smile.

But that smile, which was now directed at him, didn’t do much unlike before...maybe because Rumple couldn’t help but compare it to Belle’s smile. Belle’s smile was warm and serene. Her eyes glowed whenever she would smile at him. Cora on the other hand...well it was now a smile he wish would never be directed his way.

Killian’s elbow hitting him brought him out of his thoughts to see everyone at the table staring at him. “You sort of spaced out on us, mate.”

“Oh,” said Rumple, blushing slightly and rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. “Sorry. Was just thinking about something.”

“I can figure,” replied Killian with a mischievous smile. “Anyway, Miah will be with us shortly. She said she was just finishing up something.”

“What was so important?” asked Cora, as she took a sip from her glass. “I hope she wasn’t about to meet anyone she doesn’t want us knowing about.”

Killian glared and made to retort when Milah’s voice from across the room called for them and they all turned but for Rumple, it felt like the entire world stopped.

Belle wore a bright yellow dress that brought out the color of her eyes even more. Her long brown hair fell down to beyond her shoulders and curled at the ends like waves. And of course, there was that radiant smile that Rumple couldn’t help but decide was only reserved for him.

He didn’t even notice himself suddenly standing up and walking over to them, didn’t notice what Milah was saying to the group. He took Belle into his arms and just kissed her.

“Looks like someone likes my little surprise,” mentioned Milah as she too went to her boyfriend and gave him a kiss. “Sorry I’m late. Had to pick up Belle from the airport.”

“Belle?” asked Cora, her face failing to hide her annoyance. “Who is Belle?”

“As you can probably see Cora,” began Albert, his face neutral but his voice very smug. “Belle is Rum’s soon to be wife.”

“What?” screeched Cora, finally breaking Rumple and Belle’s little kiss. “You’re engaged? Since when?”

“Come on you two,” said Killian pushing both Rumple and Belle to the vacant chairs on the table. “You can snog all you want later. I’m hungry.”

Lunch went by with Rumple feeling Cora’s eyes trying to burn a hole through his head. But he didn’t mind at all. Belle was telling him about the book she was researching last night and about some cute trivia about the sea and a lot of other things.

But of course Cora’s silence wasn’t going to last long. “So Belle was it? I’m sorry that your husband to be is a little rude for not introducing us properly.”

“Oh he’s told me a lot about all of you,” replied Belle with a smile. She took Rumple’s free hand. “But I’m sure he hasn’t mentioned me, I know how you all haven’t heard much from each other, well except for Milah of course.”

“Understandable,” replied Henry. “So Belle, I’m hearing a bit of an Australian accent. Is that where you are from?”

“Yes but I haven’t been there for quite some time now,” replied Belle. “I’m actually on my last round with my doctorate in English Lit and hopefully get started on my dream of running a library.”

Rumple tried very hard not to look too surprised. How in heavens did she come up with this? Was that why Milah had told them to go on ahead as she told Belle exactly what to say? Either way, he was grateful because Henry seemed to buy that answer...Cora on the other hand was a whole different story.

“So how did you and Rum meet? I’m sure he did something embarrassing that you just had to take pity on the poor soul,” said Cora as she emptied her glass. She didn’t pay much attention to the glares the rest of the table was giving her and the embarrassed look on Henry’s face.

“Actually it was more embarrassing on my part,” said Belle with a reassuring squeeze of his hand. “It was just like yesterday that I had stayed out at uni late one night and I had forgotten my coat and was freezing and then my rescuer found me and gave me his own coat.” She paused to look at him. “And that, as they say, is history.”

* * *

“For our sanity would you please stop pacing!” shouted Albert from the kitchen as Rum continued to pace the entire living room. “Milah said she’ll watch out for her.”

“I’m more worried about what Cora will do,” mumbled Rum as he continued to put a hole through the floorboards. Albert sighed and just went back to his laptop while Killian smirked and went to get another drink.

“Relax, Rum,” offered Killian. “If they had gotten into trouble with our queen of the heartless, Milah would have called and asked us to bail them out.”

As being summoned, the sound of a car arriving was heard and Rumple wasted no time in opening the door in time to see Milah and Belle exchange a laugh as they took out shopping bags from the back seat.

“Oh you guys should have seen Cora’s face,” said Milah as she walked up to Killian and pecked him on the lips. “Oh how I wish I had taken a picture.” She turned to Rum with a certain gleam in her eyes. “You have a keeper here Rum.”

Milah was still ecstatic as she and Killian went inside and Rum turned and raised an eyebrow at Belle who had a satisfied smirk on her face.

“Dare I ask what happened?” said Rum as she helped Belle with her bags. He had given Milah money to get Belle a decent wardrobe and it looks like they’re little trip went more than well.

“Cora wasn’t as accepting of us as your friends,” replied Belle. “She mostly gave me some disclaimers about activities in the bedroom.”

Rumple’s eyes widened and he felt as though his heart wanted to drop out of his chest so he could just be rid of his misery. Trust Cora to ruin something he had barely 48 hours.

“Well I just corrected her and said you were holding off for the right person,” replied Belle with a smile and suddenly Milah’s voice could be heard from inside.

“You should have seen her face when Belle said five times in one go,” Rumple heard. “I swear I thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head.” He turned to her, a surprised and yet an amused expression on his face.

“Where did you learn about that?” asked Rumple.

“We all have our secrets,” said Belle as she made to head inside the house but she stopped and turned to him. “And our fantasies.” Her smile brightened and she rushed inside but Rumple could have sworn her face turned a slight shade of red before she was out of sight.

Selkie or woman, whatever Belle was now, Rumple was sure of one thing, she was a very remarkable creature.


End file.
